When Souls Collide
by Itty Bitty MomoChu
Summary: Ana and Zoi have a connection stronger than any pair in Shibusen, their only problem is their inability to resonate. Ray and Cable have a strange relationship that many people envy, but their connection causes them more stress than needed. Follow the trails and tribulations of this new set of heroes at Shibusen. Everyone has a chance to save the world, they just need to take it.
1. Ana & Zoi

When Souls Collide

-.-

11:45pm, the red numbers illuminated against the black alarm clock, as a girl with light blue hair lay across the floor, holding a book in the air.

"So… Much… Homework." She dropped the book to her face, jumping up, suddenly enthusiastic. "Gotta do it!" She put the pencil to paper, and wrote nothing. At all. Zoi couldn't think of a single word to describe the book she had just read.

"NO!" She screamed and fell atop her book. "I hate romance novels! I don't wanna do the report! Why Marie-Sensei~?!"

A room and a half over, Ana jumped in shock at Zoi's yell. Her violet eyes blinked, running every possible outcome of entering Zoi's room. Putting her pen down, she pushed herself away from her desk.

Book report over a romance novel… Not Zoi's idea of fun.

Without hesitation, she made her way to her own room, where Zoi was currently doing her homework. Standing at the door, she could hear tearing noises, she lightly knocked before opening the door.

"Zoi… Are you-"

She gaped at the sight before her. Zoi was in the process of trying to tear the books straight down the middle.

"I'm not doing this! I REFUSE! Marie-Sensei can take her fantasies and shove it!" Zoi screamed, trying to rip the book, and failing miserably until her hand transformed into a double bladed axe and chopped the book into pieces. Ana let her arms fall to her sides, as pieces of paper floated all around the room. She stared right at Zoi, who had JUST noticed her appearance. She waved with her hand still in axe form, a stupid grin on her lips. "Yeah, I'm JUST fine."

Ana frowned. Her partner had to be the WORST liar of all time.

"Zoi… Again. You did it AGAIN." This wasn't the first time, not the second, but the third time Zoi had destroyed a book due for homework. "What am I gonna do with you…?" Her childish features tightened, turning her into the mature one Zoi hardly saw.

"Help me clean up?" Zoi asked, hopefully. Pieces of the "vampire shit book", as she called it, were now littered all over her dorm floor. Sighing, she reverted her axe back into a hand, and started scuffing the pieces into a pile. Sure, she would be in trouble tomorrow in class, but Zoi had made up her mind. She was not reading that book, and definitely not doing the report.

Ana stood in the doorway, watching her partner clean up her own mess. She had nearly zoned out, tired. It WAS midnight. On a school night. Ana needed her sleep, but Zoi hardly let her have it. Especially on report days.

"Ana~ Have you done your paper yet?" Shock wrote itself across Ana's face. She had just finished her paper nearly a half hour ago. Vampires that 'sparkle'. Of course she gave it a "fail" as her grade, Marie-Sensei would understand. She folded her arms over her nonexistent chest and frowned. She was not about to let Zoi copy hers, again.

"Not this time, Zoi…" Following suit, Ana bent down and scooped up a few destroyed pieces of bad literature. Reading it, she rolled her eyes. "Ean's eyes-" That's all the pieces said and Zoi scoffed.

"His eyes SUCK!" She pushed the papers into the trashcan, hoping to never have to see them again. "This person cant write- What does Marie-Sensei see in it?! I can't say I really understand it, it's torture to read." She remained completely calm while saying this. The books were terrible. Purely terrible. They made her never want to read again.

Once all the random papers were thrown out, Ana settled her self down on the floor, pulling her skirt over her knees and wriggled her toe-socked toes in amusement.

"So. What are you going to do now that you tore it up?" She nodded toward the trashcan. Knowing Zoi didn't even have a word written, worry poked at the back of her brain. Zoi shrugged.

"I don't know… Hope she forgets about it. I'm not about to run all over campus looking for someone to copy offa." She raised a thin eyebrow at the overflowing trashcan. "She gives us these things constantly. I think my grades can handle a 50 pointer gone missing." She tried to look calm, but Ana noticed the twitch in her left eye. Her grades were falling enough already.

Glancing at the clock, Zoi sighed. Ten after midnight, way past the time they went to bed. Even if she DID have the book, there was no way she could get through it and write the report in just a few days. She dropped her head in anguish.

"I'm going to bed! I FAIL." She yelled, and stalked off to her own room. Ana had no choice but to giggle. Moving the trashcan over to the corner, she barely noticed the shadow that cast it's self across her floor. In shock she glanced up at the window, a boy with raven hair hanging from the floor above. He grinned at her.

"Hi Ana~!" With a high pitched scream, Ana fell over. In direct response, Zoi rushed in, eyes full of worry and anger.

"What happened-" Her eyes fell on the boy in hanging in the window. "RAY?!" She hollered, flinging the window open to cast a glare at him.

"Hey Ray! Is she doin' that weird eye thing that she always does?" A younger sounding voice came from above, and Zoi's face filled with blush from anger and embarrassment. He was making fun of her blind eye, again. She resorted to a simple glare as a boy with spiky blond hair jumped from the roof. She stared as he fell, silently calling him a dumbass. They were on the third floor.

Ray's aqua eyes widened as his partner fell past him. In an instant, his free arm transformed into a whip and wrapped around the boy's torso.

"Cable! Are you stupid!? What are you thinking?!" Pain shot through his muscles from the strain of hanging by one arm, and holding on to Cable with the other. At least he had caught Cable before he had killed himself on accident.

Ana sighed vocally, sitting down on her bed, after the near heart attack. She smiled, glad that it was Ray and Cable, and not anyone dangerous. They may try to be bullies, but failed really badly at it.

"It's only Ray and Cable, Zoi." Zoi's shoulders twitched in response.

"They're annoying." She blurted, still glaring at the struggling Ray.

"Do you think you're tough, Zoi!? HUH? ME AND RAY OWN YO ASS! Ha!" Cable hollered from the second story 'area' where he hung freely.

"If you own me SO much, why are you hanging 30 feet off the ground?! BY YOUR WEAPON?!" Zoi yelled back, causing Ray to furrow his eyebrows. Her words may have been true, but they were also hurtful.

"Because… BECAUSE I CAN!" Cable screamed, trying to face her, despite his blushing.

"No… You're STUPID. You and Ray are stupid as CRAP!"

"You wanna fight, LAZY EYE?!"

"If you have the spine to, BLONDIE!" She couldn't come up with a better comeback or insult, but her eyes, even her blind one, blazed with an angry fire. Ana heart skipped a beat. Zoi never backed down from a fight, so this meant they were fighting. Again.

"A fight?! When? WHY?" Her words where unheard as Ray's whip slipped from the roof's edge and Cable's body was staring to pull them down.

"GAH! Cable! I can't hold out any longer." With a loud grunt, Ana and Zoi watched as a pained look struck Ray's face and he fell. The sound the boy's made as they hit the ground sounded like it hurt. A lot. Zoi stuck her head out the window, looking down at the twitching team below. Ray had landed right on Cable, unconscious. She frowned.

"Still want to fight!?" She yelled down at them, and Cable's arm stuck out from underneath Ray and pointed up at her. His point was very accurate too.

"You're ON. First period. Tomorrow, Marie-Sensei as the supervisor!" His voice was muffled by Ray's limp body, but Zoi heard it loud and clear.

"Me and Ana will be there!" She yelled and slammed the window shut. Despite the window being closed, Zoi and Ana could hear Cable yelling at Ray to wake up. Zoi pulled back the curtains and turned to her tech. "Ready for bed?" Ana blinked. Days with Zoi were never quiet. Ever.

"Are we going to skip the entire period tomorrow?" She was more worried about failing Marie's class, than winning a battle she didn't want to fight in the first place. Zoi waved her hand

"Well, not all of it. We have Marie-Sensei as supervisor. Right after role-call we'll go out and fight." She smirked. "It won't take long anyway." She said happily. "Zoi go axe~ Zoi go axe~" She sang happily to herself. Ana giggled. When in a fight, Ana and Zoi where unstoppable. Except for one flaw. They were unable to resonate.

Rivals had learned to overlook their personalities, because both of them changed completely when in battle. With Ana being an expert axe wielder, and Zoi being a double edged light axe, they were perfect. Even their souls bonded perfectly. Ana just never understood why they couldn't resonate. Her thoughts where stopped when Zoi giggled.

"Night Ana~!" Zoi was glowing with happiness. She was happiest as an axe, in Ana's hands. There was a certain rush from not being in control of yourself. Being controlled and putting all of your trust into someone else. It was great

Ana waved at her partner as she treated to her own room, and crawled into her bed, not bothering to change into pajamas. Snuggling under her covers, a surge of excitement and fear flowed through her veins. Tomorrow would be their first fight in a long while. As soon as she began to wonder if they would win, she fell asleep.

Zoi flopped face first onto her unmade bed and lay there for a second before she curled up into a ball and fell promptly to sleep. Not even three hours later, she sat up and frowned. Silently, she made her way to Ana's room, where her tech lay, sleeping. Zoi smiled, Ana had such a childish face. No one believed them when they said she was 14. Her mind was something beyond that, though. As naïve as she was, Ana held a maturity. Zoi furrowed her eyebrows slightly as she watched Ana sleep.

If she were any younger looking… Me watching her sleep could be seen as pedo- Wait! I don't… No…

She shook her head wildly but a dark red blush still filled her face. She started towards Ana's bed very quietly and stared down at her.

She's so cute…

On a whim, she leaned over and lightly kissed her tech's cheek. After doing so, she ran back to her room, her face an even brighter red. It took her a bit longer this time, but she finally fell asleep a couple minutes later.

- End ZxA 1 -

A/N: This is a very old story, its about 4 years old now. It was an experiment done by my friend and myself, through RP. I took that RP and transcribed it into a novel version. This was originally on my old account, but that one was disabled due to issues, so I moved it here. Ive been wanting to write more for this, but I haven't been able to get ahold of my friend for a while now. If you would like to see more, let me know and Ill get to trying to write it! Ive got her characters down and a bit of a plot in my head.

Oh. Ray and Ana belong to me, Cable and Zoi belong to Pachi. Thanks~


	2. Ray & Cable

When Souls Collide 2

Ray and Cable

-.-

"Yo! Wake up! I didn't kill you, did I?!" Cable's voice brought Ray back into reality, and he blinked. His vision was blurred, but he could make out the arm in the air next to him. Cable was waving frantically. He stood up, making sure not to step on his crushed tech. He vowed never to catch Cable like that again, not unless both arms where free.

"I'm fine, Cable." He looked down at Cable, who held his head in pain.

"I think my brain is bleeding…" Cable whined, his eyes spinning. "Not fun! Not fun!" He yelled, and stood up. He tried to walk, but ended up stumbling and falling on his face. "I'm OK!" He mumbled, giving a thumbs up, his face still in the grass. Ray sighed in despair, stretching his numb arms out, relieving the pain.

"Cable…" With a soft smile, he reached down and patted Cable's head. "Need a hand?" Cable pouted at the hand on his head.

"Maybe… Possibly…" His face itched against the grass and he frowned. "Ok… Yes." He managed to roll over, just barely, eyes sleepy and still a little dizzy. Ray's arms may have hurt, but Cable ached all over. He didn't like being a landing pad, it hurt too much. Ray chuckled slightly, a rare sound, and took a seat next to Cable.

"You know, you can be such a dork sometimes." He muttered, lightly. Even though he meant it, strongly, there was no one else he would rather be wielded by. There was something about Cable that Ray found, special. With a small grin, he took this quiet chance to play with his favorite thing, Cable's hair. He wrapped it around his index finger, softly twirling it around. No matter how much hairspray Cable put into his blond hair, Ray always found extremely soft and fluffy. Cable twitched at the feeling of his hair being toyed with.

"Hey~ No fair!" He tried to move away, but to no avail. His throbbing muscles refused to move with out shattering pain. "I'm broken right now." He whined, swatting at Ray's hand. Ray stopped with the hair-play, knowing in his heart Cable disliked it. Cable dropped his hand and sighed. "Hey Ray, next time we screw with those girls… Let's not do it when they're in their rooms… Y'know… On the third floor. That hurt a little. So izat ok?" Ray shook his head in shame, his scraggly black hair moving with each shake.

He flopped down against the grass, so that he was lying next to Cable, staring up at the creepy moon. The blood glistened from the moon's wide smile, as it slowly dripped. He glared at the thick droplet and began to wonder where it landed.

"Yeah, yeah. But… Next time, don't jump from the roof. That part was your fault." The moon seemed to grin wider, sending a tremor through his spine, so he turned to face Cable. He plucked a grass stem from the ground and used it to poke Cable in the cheek. Ray was the silent type, but he showed his affection by little teases. Only, by the way Cable reacted, it was as if he hated it.

"Heeeyyy… You're picking on me again…" Cable whined, and tried to swat him away again, and failed. His arms hurt too much to try anymore. He tried not to move, each movement shot pain to his brain. He didn't mind the teasing, too much. "I'm getting owned by a piece of grass. That's not fair…" He went quiet, and Ray dropped the stem to the ground. "If we don't jump from our room, how are we gonna piss them off? WAIT. We… We can drive them mad at school. Wonder what Marie-Sensei'll do…" He muttered, a thoughtful look in his pink eyes. Ray snorted, falling against the grass. They really should be heading to bed; they would need their energy for their fight tomorrow.

"I think… If we are silently tormenting them, Marie-Sensei would never know it was us and we could be seen as innocent…" Ray loved bullying people with Cable, even if people just saw them as annoying and not mean at all. If it made Cable happy, and it usually did if he was in charge of their antics. When he put his mind to it, Cable wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was, in all reality, he was a great technician, with the ability to fight almost as well as Ana. The only difference was, Cable was easily distracted, and it took a lot of patience to get him back on track. Usually, only Ray was able to bring him back to focus.

"YES. That's what we'll do!" Cable sat up abruptly but froze, shocked with extreme pain. "R-Ray? Ca… Can we get back to the dorms now…?" He asked. "We need'a sleep if were gonna kick some ass tomorrow." He yelled, suddenly optimistic. He frowned almost immediately, looking down at his now bruised legs. "Imma need help walking home…" He mumbled, standing up. His legs shook violently, mostly because he was stretching the locked muscles. "I'm gonna die Ray!" Ray raised an eyebrow timidly, waiting for more whining. He knew it was coming. Cable whimpered, making big watery eyes in Ray's direction. He wasn't faking the pain, but he loved torturing Ray with his needs. He found it cute when Ray wanted to help. "I'm gonna die~~~!" He flopped to the ground again, sitting with his legs sprawled out in an awkward position. "I'm fragile~~~!"

Blush filled Ray's normally pale cheeks. Those big, sparkly, eyes always caught him off guard. He looked away, to hide his now pink features. Cable always knew how to make him blush, even if he didn't realize what he was doing himself. With a frustrated sigh, Ray hopped up and held out his hand.

"Get up. I'll carry you." He gave a sweet smile, one he hoped would melt his tech. Cable's eyes grew bigger with shock.

GAH! Ray's being cute! Cute, cute, CUTE!

"Ahw! You do care!" He said, grabbing his hand, blush sprinkling his cheeks. "Thank you, Ray!" Ray's hand was warm. Not exactly soft, but not rough either. Cable knew his own hand was rough, though. Wielding Ray didn't exactly yield to that, wielding any weapon did that. Even with gloves. Cable began to wonder when the last time they had a moment like this. It had been a while.

In a quick motion, Cable was snug on Ray's back. He was a perfect fit, not too heavy either. For a technician that had gone through extensive body training, Cable was extremely light. Ray grasped Cable's thighs, in order to carry him properly. He enjoyed the warmth Cable gave off as it sunk into his cold back. It may have been chilly outside, but when he was with Cable, Ray was always warm. He grinned. What could he say? Cable was nothing less than adorable.

Cable hugged Ray from behind, pretending it was for the sake of not falling off. Ray was nice to hug, and soothed his aching muscles.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck…" He sounded a lot happier then someone in immense pain. He was happy though, Ray had been there for him since before he could remember. As Ray started walking, silently and rhythmically, Cable felt more and more sleepy, clutching Ray's shirt. His eyes struggled to stay open, slipping shut, opening again, and repeating the process. "I'm sleepy…" He mumbled. Ray chuckled and balanced all of Cable's weight to one arm, using a free one to ruffle his hair.

"Then go to sleep dummy…" Noticing that he was still touching Cable's head, Ray blushed and dropped his arm, using it once again to carry his partner. As they made it to the dorm's entrance, he silently prepared himself for the trek to their room, which was all the way on the other side of the campus. Cable felt him tense up, and nuzzled him gently with his head.

"Don't hurt yourself Ray…" Cable said, suddenly extremely tired. "An' I 'un wanna… fall asleep… I'll fall off an' knock… You down tha stairs… 'at'll hurt… ow…" His speech showed his exhaustion, unable to finish words. He felt as if he would fall asleep and wake up worriless, if he idid/i fall asleep now. Ray stayed silent, listening to Cable's half alive rambling. "Get back to da room… You need sleep… Tell me if… You want… Me to…" With a huge yawn, Cable put his head down and was out like a light.

After a half an hour of walking, and three flights of stairs later, Ray was tucking Cable into his blanket stuffed bed. As he was covering him with one of the many blankets, the boy mumbled something incoherent, making Ray almost laugh out loud. Noticing the light from the grinning moon outside, he closed the curtains to Cable's huge window. He had no idea why that moon bothered him, it just did. After setting Cable's alarm for 7:00am, he made sure his tech was comfortable.

"Don't be late tomorrow… This was your idea…" Ray grinned down at Cable's cute sleeping face and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead before retreating to his own room.

"Chuu…" Cable muttered, after Ray had left, rolling over and hugging his pillow in his sleep. His dreams never had images, only feelings. The feelings of this one were from when he and Ray had to share a bed. He had hated it for a long time, refusing to go anywhere near Ray. Slowly, he had gotten used to it, liked it even. Some how, Ray had charmed him into it.

He smiled and blushed at the next dream. The first time he had hugged Ray, in his sleep. Ray hadn't been angry or embarrassed; he just smiled and told him it was ok. "Sweet… Dreams… Ray… Chu…" He muttered before he was completely asleep. Tomorrow was going to be one exciting day.

- RxC END -


End file.
